1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a force detecting apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a moment detecting apparatus which detects a moment which is applied to a rotating shaft which is a base for rotation of a rotating body, and to a tire generated force detecting apparatus which detects tire generated forces which are generated between a tire and a road surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to ascertain the frictional state of a tire and to improve the preventive safety control performances of the vehicle (such as preventing lateral slip of a wheel or the like), the tire generated forces which the tire generates, such as the longitudinal force, the self-aligning torque, the lateral force, and the like are sensed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 04-331336 discloses determining the tire generated forces by embedding a strain gauge in the knuckle within the suspension. Japanese Patent Application National Publication No. 10-506346 discloses determining the tire generated forces by embedding a magnetic marker in the surface of the tire and detecting changes in magnetism.
However, in both of the aforementioned techniques, complex machining of the knuckle or the tire must be carried out. These techniques lack wide applicability, the accuracy of detection thereof is poor, and they cannot be considered to be reliable.